Obsession
by Yank2324
Summary: The Birds encounter a figure from Helena's past...


"Miss Barbara" Alfred said for the third time. " You are going to be late for school." 

"What?" Barbara looked up from her computer screen. "Where's Dinah?" 

" She left over twenty minutes ago" Alfred answered back.

__

I am going to hear about that later. " Thanks Alfred I will go in a minute" Alfred sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Barbara looked back at her computer screen, hit a button on her keyboard and started the newsreel again.** …The robbery occurred around midnight at the New Gotham Museum of Natural History. The only items that were reported missing were the Egyptian cat statues from the tomb of Cleopatra on loan from the Cairo Museum. Witness reported seeing a black cat just before the police arrived… **_I hope I can keep this from Helena until I have time to investigate this._ Barbara shut her screen off and wheeled her way towards the elevator. "Goodbye Alfred see you after school." 

"Don't forget you have a date with Master Wade this evening." Alfred called out from the kitchen.

__

Who needs a palm pilot. "Thank you Alfred for reminding me."

Later that afternoon at the Clocktower, Barbara is sitting in front of her computer watching intently. **…Another robbery this time in broad daylight. The rare cats eye diamond necklace was stolen today from the home of Isis Katzenberg. Witnesses again reported seeing a mysterious black cat… **The elevator door opened and Helena walked into the room. Barbara put the news feed on pause. "Anything exciting?" Helena queried.

"Nah… Just some research for school." Barbara lied.

"That's a nice necklace." Helena paused and looked at the screen.

"Its. Its nothing just part of an English project I want the kids to work on." Barbara quickly closed the window on the screen.

" Okay whatever. So what time is Wade coming to pick you up?" 

"He's not, I think I am going to cancel tonight I have so much research to do for this project." Barbara responded. 

"Oh come on Barbara remember we talked about this. You need a real life outside of this place. Just go out relax Dinah and I can handle everything." 

__

That's what I'm afraid of. "Alright I'll go on one condition." 

"Just name it." Helena said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

" You will call me on my comm if you need me and that you will not and I repeat not turn off your comms." Barbara stated. 

"That's easy no sweat go and have a good time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do ok?" Helena smiled with a twinkle in her eye

"You are impossible! Get outa here." Barbara laughed. _I suppose this robber can wait until I get back tonight. Since he or she just struck this afternoon, I think I have a little time to enjoy myself. Thanks Helena. _

"Tell me again why do I have to do this?" Dinah moaned. 

"Because we want Barbara to have a social life outside of being Oracle remember?" Helena responded. 

" Oh right. But why don't you sit on the computer while I do the sweeps? Dinah asked hopefully. 

"The last time Barbara let me sit with the computers, I will give you three words virus, crash, and swearing." Helena smirked at Dinah

"You did that on purpose I know you did." Dinah moaned

" I will never tell." Helena and Dinah chuckled

"Ok Ok I will be Oracle Jr. tonight but you wait. I will have my revenge!" Dinah stated 

"In your dreams Jr. Later." Helena stated as she got into the elevator.

"Miss Dinah would you like a late snack?" Alfred asked as he approached with a tray of goodies. 

"Yes thanks Alfred. Ooh my favorites chocolate chip cookies and cherry Kool Aid!" 

"Anytime Miss Dinah"

Dinah was working on her geometry homework when the Delphi alert went off. "Cool a little action! A jewelry store robbery in progress no less better call Helena."

The moonlight shines down on a figure standing on a ledge looking out over the city. Helena loved this time of night. _I know why Barbara misses this so much. Cold, wet, and hell on your nails. Not entirely true. _When Barbara had told her how much she missed racing over the rooftops, Helena didn't have the heart to tell her that she loved doing this. Dinah's voice broke the lingering silence. "Huntress? Its Oracle Jr. Do you copy?"

"Ha Ha very funny I'm here" Huntress responded 

"There is a robbery in progress at Shananigan's Jewelry store on the corner of West Ward Street and Craig Avenue." 

"I'm on it." Huntress replied. Helena proceeded to leap off the ledge and down to the lower roof. She reached the jewelry store in a matter of minutes. Huntress landed on the roof opposite the jewelry store. She looked down to see a figure in a dark costume leaving the side entrance of the jewelry store. "Busted." Huntress jumped down to street level and started running after the person. Huntress thought she had gotten ahead of the thief she looked around and all she saw was a black cat. She bent down to pet the cat. "I guess your no thief huh little one" 

" No but I am!" The thief struck Huntress with the lid of a garbage can. Huntress was dazed but recovered quickly. 

Huntress' eyes changed. "That was your one shot. Now I am gonna kick your ass!" 

The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal a woman dressed in full cat costume. Huntress stopped her charge and whispered "Mom"

"What did you say?" The thief asked. Helena said nothing in response. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" The thief laughed. Helena charged at the thief letting her anger get the better of her.

Huntress landed a kick to the jaw that sent the thief flying. "Ah so the kitten has claws, well so do I!"

With that, claws emerged from the woman's costume. They were razor sharp. Huntress dodged the first strike, but the second one was unavoidable, as the ripped across her back. "I draw first blood, now I finish this. Huntress winced as she felt the claws rake across her back. Huntress moved back into a defensive position, poised for another strike.

"Huntress what's going on?" Dinah queried through the comm system. "Do you need assistance?"

" Nope doing just fine on my own I…"Huntress felt something strange start to rush through her body. Her arms and legs felt heavy. The thief landed a strong kick to her ribs and Huntress fell back. The thief landed a solid right hook, a cut opened above her eye _Uh oh I'm in serious trouble here better call… _"Dinah…need…" Huntress couldn't move or speak.

"It works perfectly! Ah, well kitten I must run. We have to do this again sometime!" With that, the thief turned and ran disappearing into the night. 

"Huntress! Huntress do you copy?" Dinah shouted into the comm

__

I can hear you Dinah. Sorry just can't answer you right now I'm a little busy.

"If you can hear me just hang on help is on the way" Dinah thought about what to do._ Great just great! So much for a quiet evening._ Dinah stroked a few keys on the keyboard. "I'm to far away, but Barbara is at a restaurant down the street great!" Dinah activated Barbara's comm system "Oracle its Dinah do you copy?"

At the Delphinos restaurant just down the street from the robbery, Barbara and Wade were having a nice quiet dinner. Wade raised his glass of wine and took a drink. "Barbara are you alright? You seem so distracted tonight."

Barbara focused back in on Wade. "I'm sorry not much into conversation I guess." _Be honest Gordon_.

"Anything I can do to help?" Wade asked hopefully. "Listen I'm not sorry Alfred showed me what else you do. I love you. It's all a part of who you are. When you want to talk about it I will be there.

Barbara smiled a genuine smile. "I love you too." She reached over and kissed him. "Alright."_ Honesty Gordon. Honesty._ "There has been a series of robberies in the past few days."

"That's nothing new around New Gotham." Wade said

"Yes I know." Barbara answered. "But these are different. All of the items that were stolen were valuable cat related items."

Wade chuckled "So the thief has a cat fetish. I don't' think that's something new. Maybe for cats it is." Wade started to laugh but stopped himself as he saw the look on Barbara's face. "Sorry I didn't mean.."

"I know normally I would think this would be funny, but Helena's mother was a famous cat burglar."

"Was as in retired or..?" Wade asked

"Was as in she did retire after she found out she was pregnant with Helena. She was killed the same night as I got shot." Barbara looked at him and tears started to form in her eyes. She hurriedly looked down at her plate.

Wade came around the table and put his strong arms around her. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember that night." Wade hugged her and she held on to him.

"Oracle its Dinah do you copy?" Dinah repeated a little more frantically "Oracle its Dinah, please answer."

Barbara wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "I'm here Dinah. What's the matter?"

"Its Huntress. She is in trouble." _Again!_ "There was a robbery at Shananigan's Jewelry store and she was fighting the thief, when she said Dinah need. That was it. I haven't been able to raise her on her comm. Before you ask, she didn't turn it off either. The Clocktower is too far away. You are only two blocks from the store.

__

So much for the easy answer. "Alright Wade and I are on our way." Barbara stated to Dinah "And Dinah don't worry we will find her."

"Let me take a guess dinner is over huh?" Wade asked

"I'm sorry. Helena's in trouble I need to…"

" Lets go then I wanted to be a part of your life Barbara this is part of it. Give me the keys. I'll drive. Wade said reassuringly.

"Dinah do you have a fix on Huntress' GPS signal?" Barbara asked

"Yeah hang on, now I have yours also. Make a left at the next street." Dinah answered

"Left at the next street," Barbara told Wade.

"Another right and there should be an alley. Good. Huntress should be about thirty…" Dinah gasped when she heard Barbara scream. Dinah's eyes welled up in anticipation of what they found.

"Wade stop!" Barbara cried. Wade slammed on the brakes. "There she is! Help me please!" Wade helped Barbara into her wheelchair as fast as he could. They reached Huntress in a matter of seconds. Huntress was lying on her side with her eyes open face devoid of emotion.

"Oh no, God please no!" Barbara screamed. 

__

I'm not dead am I? Because if death hurt this much, that just sucks then. Helena tried to open her mouth to speak_. Why can't I say anything?! Just what was on those claws?_ Helena's eyes began to get heavy. She felt so tired_ Oh no, can't pass out now, must stay awake, Barbara needs to know I'm…_with that Helena's eyes closed.

Barbara hopped out of her chair and onto the ground. She felt Huntress' neck for a pulse and much to her surprise, she found one "She's alive! Dinah she's alive."

Dinah let out a huge sigh and let the tears fall. "Oracle." Dinah said in a shaky voice. "Do I need to set up the medlab?"

__

"Hang on Dinah, let me check her over." Barbara said as she began to look over Huntress with a meticulous eye.

"Should I call an ambulance Barbara?" Wade asked

"No can't take her to a hospital. Can't risk it with her Meta DNA." Barbara responded as she checked over Huntress' body. Barbara touched her comm. "Dinah, yes set up the medlab. Huntress does have some minor injuries that need to be addressed. Her breathing is a little shallow."

"Copy that Oracle." Dinah responded and headed to the elevator. She stopped to pick up the cordless phone. She dialed a number from the memory. "Hi sorry to bother you so late, Helena's been hurt."

"Miss Dinah I'll be right over." Alfred responded. Since Bruce Wayne had abandoned his daughter long ago, he thought of Helena like a granddaughter._ I will never get used to her, or any of those girls getting hurt._ He thought.

Barbara got herself back into her chair. "Wade, would you mind carrying Huntress back to the Hummer."

"Not a problem." With that, Wade gently lifted Huntress into his arms and carried her. " I'll put her in the back seat. Let me put you in there with her." Wade forestalled Barbara's protest." She needs you, be with her." Wade lifted Barbara up and put her in the back seat. 

Barbara pulled Helena's head in her lap and stroked her hair, careful of the cut above her eye. Tears were forming in her eyes. Wade started up the Hummer. He looked in the rear view mirror and for the first time really saw just how much Helena meant to Barbara. He started to drive towards the Clocktower.

Dinah was waiting anxiously inside the medlab. _What's taking them so long!_

"Dinah, were almost there." Barbara said through the comm system.

Wade pulled up to the side of the Clocktower. He pulled Barbara's chair around and watched her maneuver into the chair by herself. Wade carefully pulled Helena into his arms and said to Barbara as they were going to the elevator "We will get through this Barbara, together ok?"

Barbara looked up at him tears in her eyes "Together." Barbara punched the code into the keypad by the elevator door. They got in and rode it up in silence.

Dinah was waiting for them with a stretcher as they got off the elevator. "Alright lets wheel her over to a bed." Barbara said as she followed close behind them. Wade and Dinah carefully lifted Helena onto a bed. Dinah hooked up the heart monitor and placed an oxygen mask over Helena's face as Barbara wheeled over and went to the computer. She activated the scanner. The scanner proceeded to scan Helena's body. A few seconds later it finished. " Lets see what we have." Dinah walked over to peer over Barbara's shoulder. "A laceration above the left eye, two cracked ribs on the right side, and what look like claw marks on her back." Barbara's face paled. _No, it can't be._

"Ouch sounds a little painful." Sensing the need to be out of the way, Wade walked over to a chair on the far side of the room.

Barbara focused back on the situation at hand "None of these injuries should result in her being unconscious. She has no concussion." Barbara looked puzzled. She wheeled over to Helena's side. She reached over to the table and pulled out a penlight. Barbara shone the light into first the left eye and then the right. "Mmm.. Pupils are sluggish to react to light. I am going to take a vial of blood." Barbara pulled out gloves, needle, and tube. _Not one of my favorite things to do. Ranks right up there with stitches, which I see, Helena is going to need over that eye._

Barbara drew the blood. "Dinah can you put this over on the counter. I need to wait for it to clot." 

Dinah walked over and took the vial from Barbara. "Now what?" Dinah asked

"It's cleanup time." Barbara responded, "All I can do for the ribs is bind them. I think we will do that last." Barbara proceeded to clean up the laceration with antiseptic and gauze. She removed the suture kit and sterilized the needle. Barbara finished stitching a few minutes later._ I hope I made them small enough. Don't want her to scar. _She placed some antibiotic ointment over the sutures and taped a sterile piece of gauze over it._ "_Dinah next we have to address those scratches on her back."

Wade got up out of the chair and walked over to help Dinah take Helena's leather jacket off "How often does she get hurt like this Dinah?" Wade asked trying to make conversation

"Not too often. Cuts and bruises come with the territory." They got the jacket off Helena. Dinah holds it up and they all see the slash marks through the coat. "I am so not telling her that her favorite jacket looks like Freddy Kruger tailored it." Dinah tried to make light of Helena's known possessiveness of her clothes.

Barbara smiled "Lets see if Alfred can fix it." Wade and Dinah turned Helena over onto her back. The slash marks look raw and angry. Barbara's stomach churns as she sees them for the first time.

"Miss Barbara Miss Dinah Master Wade." Alfred said as he walked into the room. "Would any of you like something to drink?" He looked over at the bed where Helena was laying with a worried glance.

"Alfred I am so glad you are here." Barbara said with some relief. " I think its going to be a long night I know I would love some coffee Wade?" Wade nodded his head in approval, as did Dinah.

" Coffee it is then." Alfred proceeded to walk to the elevator._ At least it gives me something to do, I think I will make some sandwiches as well. _

Barbara focused on cleaning up Helena's back. The slashes were deep, but not deep enough to need stitches. Barbara poured antiseptic liberally on them and noticed something strange when she got to the last one. "Dinah could you hand me a swab."

" Sure. What, do you see something?" Dinah asked hopefully.

" Don't know just something I thought I saw." Barbara responded as she took a swab of the last slash. "Dinah could you bandage up Helena's back while I run the blood and the swab through the database?"

"Eww… sure… is this part of training." Dinah made a face

"Yes Dinah. I am not always going to be around. Next you learn how to stitch yourself up." Barbara chuckled at the site of Dinah's eyes almost popping out of her head.

"Ha ha." Dinah snorted as she finished wiping Helena's back. She put the ointment and gauze on Helena's back the same way she had just seen Barbara do a few minutes before. "I am going to get Helena a t-shirt or something. Be right back."

Barbara put a fresh pair of gloves on and carefully wiped the samples onto two slides. She first looked at them under a microscope. _Nothing-unusual there. Let me run these through the computer. _Barbara placed the slides onto a scanner attached to the computer. She hit a few keys on her keyboard and the program started running. "This could take awhile." She looked at her watch and realized it was almost midnight.

"I suppose I should be going then." Wade stated reluctantly

"Don't go…stay please." Barbara pleaded. "It's late sleep in my bed upstairs." Barbara didn't want him to go she needed to feel him nearby.

Wade looked into Barbara's eyes and felt something click inside him. "Ok I will stay the night. I am going upstairs to hang out with Alfred awhile then hit the sack."

"I will see you to the elevator. Dinah I will be right back. Keep an eye out?" Barbara asked

Dinah finished putting the t-shirt on Helena, "No problem take your time." Dinah smiled with a little twinkle in her eye_ Ah, love is an amazing thing._

"Thank you for staying." Barbara said as they were going down the hallway.

"No need to thank me Barbara. I love you and I want to be there for you always. Wade leaned over and kissed her.

After a few minutes, they separated. "I could get used to always." Barbara said breathlessly "I will see you later then." Wade smiled a real genuine smile at her and stepped into the elevator.

Barbara stared at the elevator a few minutes_. I can't believe how much my life has changed since he came into my life._ Barbara smiled, and wheeled herself back to the medlab.

Back at the jewelry store, Detectives Reese and McNally are going over the crime scene. " Was anything taken." McNally asked one of the uniformed officers.

"Yeah." The officer replied. "A set of diamond earrings in the shape of a…" The officer looked down to his notebook "Cat." he finished and closed his notebook.

"With all this crap here, that's it!" McNally said looking around exasperated.

"I wonder if this has any connection to the other robberies earlier." Reese queried._ Looks like I need to contact Helena. _Reese made his way out to the alley behind the jewelry store. He looked around and activated his Bat Ring. _All I have to do is wait for a certain lovely lady to show up._ Reese smiled as he leaned up against the wall to wait.

At the Clocktower Helena still showed no signs of regaining consciousness. The quiet beep of Helena's heartbeat and the keyboard strokes Barbara was making trying to look into this evening's robbery was the only sound in the room when the signal went off. Dinah looked up from her position "Its Reese, he's triggered the Bat Ring." Barbara said looking over to the bed, "Unfortunately, Helena won't be able to answer him."

"I'll go." Dinah stated, " I am going to go stir crazy waiting for an answer." Dinah grabbed the keys to the Hummer.

"Alright, but make it quick." Barbara looked at the GPS. "He is in the back alley of the jewelry store that was robbed. Please be careful, and keep your comm open ok?"

Reese was beginning to get impatient. "Where is she?" He whispered. Reese felt a presence behind him "Hello gorgeous." Reese purred and turned around to see Dinah.

"Why thank you Detective." Dinah answered with a seductive grin.

"Um…oh…that's not what I meant…uh… not that you aren't a…beautiful woman yourself, Dinah." Reese stammered.

__

Oh, he's got it bad. "Relax Detective, I just came to tell you that Huntress is…" Dinah thought quickly for an answer. "…Working a double at the bar, so I'm on sweeps tonight. Oracle said that you signaled."

"Oh yeah I did" Reese said trying to regain his composure. "There was a robbery here tonight. The only thing taken, was a pair of diamond cat earrings."

"How strange, the only thing?" Dinah questioned

"It would seem strange but it's the third robbery with cat related items taken. I was wondering if Oracle had any ideas." Reese asked.

Dinah's mind started working_ Cat items? The marks on Helena's back looked like claw marks Oh boy I wonder if…_

"Dinah its Oracle. Do you copy? "Oracle said through the comm system

"What is it Oracle?" Dinah responded

"Tell Reese I will look into it and get back to him as soon as I can given the present situation."

"Detective, Oracle said she would look into what you said and get back when she finds out anything."

"Thanks Dinah. You can call me Reese you know. Could you give Huntress a message for me?' Reese asked.

"Okay Det…Reese, sure I will be glad to give her a message." Dinah responded

"Can you tell her to call me, second date is awaiting." Reese said and smiled at Dinah

__

Oh great, something to tease Helena with when she gets better. Dinah smiled back, "Goodbye"

"Bye Dinah," Reese turned back to go into the jewelry store.

Dinah pulled into the garage below the Clocktower. She walked toward the elevator, pressed the code into the keypad and stepped into the elevator. _I don't get a good feeling about this. I wonder if Barbara knows anything more about these other robberies. _She got out of the elevator and approached the medlab.

"Any change yet." Dinah said as she walked through the door.

"No not yet the report on the blood and swab is almost complete though." Barbara looked tired and frustrated after what seemed like an eternity, was actually only a couple of hours passed.

Dinah sat down in a chair next to Helena's bed and thought for a second before touching Helena's forearm. Dinah felt a pulling sensation and began to see what Helena saw during the fight and just after. Dinah removed her hand "Oh boy."

Barbara looked up from her computer and saw what was happening. "Dinah you know you shouldn't have done that. You want to talk about grounding."

"I know but I thought I could maybe find out what happened to Helena." Dinah responded guiltily.

Barbara shook her head. "So what did you see then?"

"Its very strange. I see the fight and Helena going down. The woman she is fighting is in a cat costume. It looks kinda like the mask Helena showed me awhile back." Barbara's eyes widened as she absorbed what Dinah said. Dinah closes her eyes trying to remember more of a description of the thief. "She is about two inches taller then Helena, athletic build and blue eyes. That's all I can remember seeing. Do you know anything about her or the other robberies?"_ She's hiding something I can sense it._

Barbara was about to say something when the computer signaled that the results were in. Barbara wheeled back over to the computer and started to read the report on the screen.

"Well what does it say?" Dinah asked anxiously.

"Hold on a minute still reading." Barbara responded without looking up. "I don't believe this."

"What don't you believe Barbara?" Dinah got up out of her chair and walked over to where Barbara was.

Barbara took off her glasses, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "The reason why Helena's unconscious is that she's been poisoned."

"Oh my God! What do we do? What was she poisoned with? Where do we find the antidote? Dinah asked in rapid succession. "Wait, why are you not panicking?"

"I know how to stay calm." _At least on the outside_ "Helena wasn't poisoned fatally. The thief used curare."

Dinah looked at Barbara with a puzzled look "What's kurari?" Dinah tried to say the word

"It's a poison that was mostly used in South America. They would put it on darts. Curare is a paralytic." Barbara was about to go into a great explanation, when Dinah interrupted.

"Please no quotes from the Encyclopedia Britannica, English version, please." Dinah stated with a devilish smile.

Barbara glared at Dinah. "Alright alright! Curare paralyzes its victims. First, it affects your major muscles like your arms and legs. Then it affects your lungs. You basically, stop breathing before your heart stops beating what's called in medical terms, asphyxiation. Helena's dose was enough to paralyze her and she did have a little trouble breathing. I am guessing the thief didn't want to become a murderer. She just wanted to use it as a getaway tool."

"So how long do we have to wait for Helena to wake up?" Dinah asked 

"Its very hard to trace just how much she got. I honestly don't know." Barbara answered disgustedly "Oracle is supposed to be all knowing, all seeing. It frustrates me that I cant give an answer to you." Barbara threw her glasses on the table. 

"Barbara its okay. We will wait together, all night if we have to." Dinah tried to put her best brave face on as she stood next to Barbara.

In a penthouse across town, a woman slinked in from the terrace. "Wow, what an incredible night." She said as she walked across the living area into her bedroom. "Hello Maven." She picked up the purring black cat.

She started petting the cat as she walked over to a bookshelf. She eyes up several scrapbooks, selected one, and sat down and opens up the scrapbook. On the inside, front cover there was a name written, _Katrina Catz_. She flipped through several pages "Selena, you would have been so proud of me tonight." She looked down at a headline from an old newspaper, **Catwoman escapes Batman's clutches**. She smiled as she read the article. She knew every article, verbatim…**the mysterious thief, known in police circles now as Catwoman, proves that she is a hard woman to catch, when even the great Batman fails to apprehend the elusive criminal…** "I did it Selina, I eluded the new hotshot on the block, Huntress."_ Even though I cheated a little bit._ Katrina became obsessed with Catwoman at a young age. She collected everything she could on her, and when she found out who Catwoman was, she started following everything that Selina Kyle did. She got up and walked over to a walk-in closet took off her costume, carefully handling her gloves. "I have got to put some more curare on these in the morning, Maven. I may need them again." She looked once more at the costume " Selina, I hope you understand my choice to recreate Catwoman in your honor. Since your daughter has decided to become a goody two shoes, and not take up her proper place." Katrina remembered her fight earlier with Huntress. " I need to practice more, Maven. If not for the poison, she would have beaten me, I think." Maven meowed and purred loudly. "The next time I face Huntress, I want to beat her for real."

It was 5 a.m. at the Clocktower, Wade was asleep in Barbara's bed, Alfred was in his room dozing, and Dinah and Barbara were still in the medlab. Dinah had pleaded with Barbara to rest ,and finally won with the condition, that she would wake her if anything changed. Barbara was now asleep on one of the other beds. Dinah sat in between Helena and Barbara, watching them both._ Barbara is so worried about Helena, I am glad I convinced her to take a nap after nearly falling out of her chair. I sense something else; I think she may know more about what is going on. _Dinah closed her eyes in frustration. She snapped them open a few minutes later, when she felt a movement on Helena's bed. Dinah stood up, and looked at Helena. When nothing happened she thought_, Wishful thinking I guess._ Just then, Helena's arm snapped up, and grabbed Dinah's arm with lightning speed. "Wait! Ow! Helena, it's me, Dinah!" Helena's eyes opened, they were in their cat-like state. "Helena! Please!" Dinah cried

Helena's eyes focused onto Dinah, and reverted to normal. Helena quickly released Dinah's arm. At the same time, Barbara jumped, and quickly got up and into her chair. "Dinah, I told you to wake me."

Dinah was rubbing her arm. "I was going to but Supergirl here decided to put one hell of an Indian sunburn on me!"

"Dinah…? Barbara…? Helena whispered. 

"Helena, thank God you are awake." Barbara wheeled over," We've been so worried about you."

Helena made a move to get up. The intense pain forced her right back down. "Oh, Son of a bitch that hurt!" Helena hissed. "Why do I feel like I drank and entire bottle of cheap tequila?" Helena reached for her head.

"Helena, take it easy, you have had quite a night. Do you remember anything about last night?" Barbara questioned.

Helena tried to think through the pounding in her head. "I… remember the jewelry store was being robbed right?" Dinah nodded her head yes.

"I was following the thief, when a black cat appeared then…" Helena grabbed for her head again. "Enough with the what do you remember crap!" Helena was becoming agitated. "Just tell me why I feel like this."

Dinah looked at Barbara. A silent understanding was passed between them. Dinah then looked back to Helena "I will get you something for your headache, ok?" Dinah walked over to a set of cabinets

"Lets see, short version huh?" Barbara quipped, "Laceration above your eye, two cracked ribs, and some cuts on your back." Barbara said carefully. "Oh and you were poisoned, so hence the hangover."

"Poisoned!?" Now Helena's head really began to pound. 

"Here Helena, take these." Dinah walked back over and handed Helena two white pills.

Helena was about to take the pills when a flash of memory came to her. She knocked the pills and water out of Dinah's hand. "What the… Helena!" Dinah said

"I remember…she scratched me! The thief, she was dressed like my Mom!" Helena tried once again to get out of bed. She pushed Dinah out of the way, as she ripped the monitor and oxygen off. Helena took a few steps, and swayed as her vision began to blur.

Dinah charged to try to catch Helena before she fell. It was going too be to late. Helena pitched forward, as she lost consciousness.

Helena fell right into the arms, of an unsuspecting Wade. He looked down at the unconscious Helena and said, "You know, I have always dreamed about girls falling into my arms. I was kinda hoping, it would have been you." Wade said, as he looked over at Barbara.

Barbara blushed crimson. " I…uh…

"The great Oracle, at a lost for words, I'm so impressed, Wade." Dinah joked, to try to lighten the mood.

Barbara shot an evil look Dinah's way, "You still want to talk about that grounding thing, young lady. Don't think for a minute that I have forgotten."

Dinah's eyes widened "Uh oh." 

"Oh yeah uh oh." Barbara responded smiling. " Wade, would you mind putting Helena back on the bed."

Wade was trying not to smile while watching Dinah squirm. "Sure Barbara." He walked over to the bed and gently placed Helena back on it. Dinah came over, placed a light cover over her, and placed the monitor back on. Wade walked over to Barbara and gave her a kiss. "Good morning." Wade said after the kiss ended.

__

I could get used to good mornings like that, also. Barbara thought. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was worried about all of you. Alfred and I took turns at pacing and sleeping upstairs. Finally, he started breakfast and I said I would come down here to see if any of you wanted something to eat." Wade answered.

"Let me run some tests on Helena. Dinah why don't you go eat and take a nap." Barbara forestalled Dinah's argument. "Don't even try to argue, I know you have been up all night. I will stay with Helena. Have Alfred come down after you guys all eat to watch her then, I will eat and take a nap as well."

"Alright Barbara." Dinah yawned and stretched. "See you later then." She gave one last look to Helena before walking out of the room.

"Well well alone at last…sort of." Wade looked at Helena.

Barbara pulled Wade into a hug. "Thanks for staying. It means a lot to me that you are here."

"As I said last night. I want to be there for you whatever the crisis may be." Wade responded

"Let me get back to work and why don't you get some breakfast. Send Alfred down when you are done. I am sure he wouldn't mind spending some time with Helena while I took a nap with you." Barbara smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Riight…Sure…Nap…Okay. See you upstairs then." Wade smiled back and gave her a goodbye kiss.

Barbara went back to her computer and started typing. She pulled up Helena's vital signs. _Everything looks normal not that I am a doctor or anything._ Barbara wheeled over to Helena and took her hand. "Helena I am so sorry for not telling you about the robberies. I was only trying to protect you again and look where it got us again." Tears started welling up in here eyes. "I know I am not your mother and never will be, but since I took you in and now Dinah, I think of you two as the daughters I will never be able to have. As you have grown Helena, you have become my best friend. I rely on what you think more than you will ever know. At least I can apologize to you now because when you really find out…"_I can only imagine_. Barbara closed her eyes in frustration. She didn't see Helena open her eyes.

"Barbara…"Helena whispered as she reached out to brush away the tears from Barbara's face. "Don't cry…Please."

"Helena how are you feeling? How long have you been awake?" Barbara asked quickly.

"I ache all over and long enough." Helena answered. "Could I have some water, please."

"Sure let me get it." Barbara wheeled over to a small refrigerator, took out bottled water and poured some in a glass. She wheeled back and handed the glass to Helena "Here, drink slowly." Barbara sighed. "I am so sorry Helena. I know you are an adult now and that you don't need protecting."

Helena took a drink from the glass and thought a minute before speaking. "Its alright Barbara I'm not angry, a little disappointed that you didn't think I could handle this information, but angry, no." Helena's back began to throb so she turned over on her left side. "Would you mind telling me everything." Barbara had a surprised look on her face at Helena's calm reaction "What, were you expecting me to throw something like maybe your brand new computer monitor off the Clocktower or something?" Barbara nodded yes with a smile. "Well maybe therapy is rubbing off or something. I realize I can have a calm rational discussion about issues I don't agree with." Barbara's look turned suspicious. "Not buying that huh?"

"Not for a second." Barbara answered now trying not to laugh

Helena started giggling. "Ow! Don't make me laugh!" Helena grabbed her side. "Alright can we get on with the bedtime story so you can get some sleep, because I know you and Dinah have been up all night taking care of me."

"Here is the rundown of what I know. When your mother was in her prime as Catwoman, she would love to steal valuable cat-oriented items. The Delphi alerted me of the first robbery, Egyptian cat statues, and the sighting of a black cat, alarms went off in my head. I started researching your mothers' old crimes, while the computer was checking and crosschecking the database, the next robbery occurred. This time it was that necklace you saw, remember." Helena nodded her head. "There was also a sighting of a black cat there too. Last nights robbery was a pair of cat-shaped diamond earrings." Barbara finished

"I saw the black cat. It was there in front of me, just before she hit me." Helena remembered. "It reminded me of Isis, moms cat.

"Your mom stole very similar things in her time. I just got the report about an hour ago. Between what has been stolen, and the black cat, I think we got ourselves a copycat, excuse the pun." Barbara stated.

"I would like to see that report later, if you don't mind, Barbara." Helena was drawing inward, absorbing what Barbara had just told her.

"Sure Helena when you wake up, it will be waiting." Barbara turned as she heard someone coming through the door.

"Good to see you awake, Miss Helena." Alfred said with a relieved look on his face. He had not known what to expect after the story Dinah and Wade told at the breakfast table.

"Thanks, Alfred." Helena responded with a smile.

"Would you like something to eat or drink Miss Helena." Alfred asked hopefully.

"No thanks Alfred, not really hungry right now. Helena answered.

"Alright then Miss Barbara, you go upstairs and eat, I will sit with Miss Helena." Alfred ordered.

"Okay…I will, just call me if anything arises." Barbara responded, knowing an argument would be futile. 

"Later Barbara, have a nice…uh…nap." Helena said with a sarcastic smile. 

Barbara's face turned a lovely shade of red, again. "Long enough, eh."

Helena smiled and grabbed Barbara's hand before she left. "Thanks for being there for me, tonight."

"Helena…" Barbara was at a rare loss for words, and just squeezed Helena's hand tighter in response. She turned and wheeled herself out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Helena was trying to get out of bed again. "Ah, ah, ah, Miss Helena, you are not getting out of this bed until Miss Barbara says you can." Alfred stated as he stood at the edge of the bed.

Helena pouted like a two-year-old. "Alfred, this is so not fair! You are my butler, you should be listening to me."

"As you once said Miss Helena, senior super-hero chooses the lair, well, senior super-hero also rules the lair." Alfred responded looking at Helena_. Master Bruce has that same expression when he doesn't get his way._

"I don't take defeat well, Alfred." Helena smiled. "I will take a nap, as ordered." _Maybe I can sneak out later. _Helena thought to herself as she gently rolled over and pulled up the light cover on the bed.

In a private gym, at the penthouse across town, Katrina was alternating between kicks and punches with her personal trainer. "Katrina, you are getting really good, I think we will have to move you up a belt soon." The trainer said.

"Thanks, I feel so invigorated today." She landed a final kick and knocked the trainer on his butt.

"Amazing, you act like a woman possessed." The trainer said stunned.

__

More like obsessed. Katrina thought. "That will be all, see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure." The trainer said as he got up off the ground. "Same time?"

"That would be puurrfect." Katrina responded. As the trainer left, Katrina reached down to pick up a watching Maven "So what did you think my darling." Maven purred and meowed in response.

"I think the next time I meet that super-bitch Huntress, I can beat her without any help, Maven." Maven just purred in response. "Shower time, I have to get ready for my next crime, Maven. I think I will probably get to meet Huntress' little pest tonight. You want to come along, Maven." Maven meowed in response. "You may even get to taste, a little canary."

Late afternoon at the Clocktower, Barbara sat at the Delphi monitor looking at one of her screens when the elevator opened. Helena slowly walked towards her. "Helena, what are you doing up? You should be resting."

"Yeah, well I got tired of resting and was getting hungry. Speaking of which senior super-hero, since when are you able to boss my butler around?" Helena glared at Barbara.

"Since, I know you too well Helena, you were probably trying to get out of bed the second I left." Helena's expression changed. " By that guilty look I see on your face, I was right."

Dinah walked in, having finished in the training room. "I'm going to hop into the shower before dinner. Helena, good to see you up." 

"Dinah, you are going to have to be on sweeps alone tonight, since Helena is out of commission." Barbara said looking up from her computer screen.

"Cool." Dinah said.

"Don't get too used to it, kid. I will be back by tomorrow." Helena responded.

"We'll see, Helena," Barbara interjected as she handed her the report on her mother. "Let's just get through tonight."

Later that evening, Dinah was walking the streets, singing off key. "Dinah, just what do you think you are doing?" Oracle asked.

"Whoever said that canaries could sing, should be shot!" Helena said from the couch, as she covered her ears.

"What's the matter you don't like the song? It's from my new favorite group Msugirl." Dinah responded

"Dinah, could you please just get back to work without the added …sound effects." Oracle asked.

Dinah sighed exaggeratedly "Okay, I am just passing the time. Figures, on the only night I get to prove myself without Huntress it's so dead out here, even the rats found a better place to be tonight. Dinah walked down the street passing DarkPheonix Enterprises. She paused, looking at a sign on the front door.** This building protected by Venom, Killer snake.**_ Okay, these people are a little strange._ Dinah started walking again.

The Delphi monitor sounded off, "Well Dinah, looks like you get your chance after all. There is a robbery in progress at the SGH Department store about four blocks away from your current position." Oracle said through the comms. "They have on display, The Panther diamond broach."

Helena looked at the report "Barbara, Mom took the same diamond broach."

"I'm on it, Oracle." Dinah said as she started to run down the street.

Helena was getting antsy at the Clocktower; she started pacing in front of Barbara. "I know it's her, I should be there." Helena raised her hands in exasperation and winced as she pulled the healing scratches on her back.

"No arguments Helena, you are not one hundred percent yet. Let's see if we can talk Dinah through this, okay?" Barbara said, as she turned her attention back to the computer. "Dinah, at the end of the next block turn right, SGH is on the corner."

"Copy that, Oracle." Dinah said breathless.

"Sounding a little out of breath there kid, I think I need to beat you up more in the training room." Helena joked nervously.

Dinah slid to a stop in front of the department store. "Funny Huntress, very funny. I will get you later. Oracle, I am in front of the department store, where to from here." Dinah said through the comms.

"Alright, go to the right side of the building there is an alleyway there." Oracle hacked into the store security's outdoor camera system. "Dinah, there is a car parked just inside the alley."

"I see it, a Jaguar." Dinah stopped to look at the car when suddenly from behind her…

"So, it's the kitten's pet Canary." Dinah turned around and evaded a swipe from Katrina's claws.

"So, little bird, where's Huntress? Indisposed? Not surprising, since I kicked her ass last night!" Katrina smiled evilly.

"Huntress, stay right where you are!" Oracle said, "We need to concentrate on Dinah." Helena glared at Barbara. "Dinah, be careful, look for a weak spot, an opening if you can."

"Lady, you so do not know who you're messing with." Dinah said as she poised to strike. "Give up peacefully and give back what you stole."

Katrina laughed, "Little bird, what makes you think, you are even in my league?" Katrina's kick was blocked.

"I may not be, but I am going to give you something to remember me by." Dinah swung her right leg for a roundhouse kick that connected with Katrina's side. It took Katrina by surprise. Dinah landed a cross-jab across her face; Katrina was beginning to get angry. They traded blows for several minutes, when Katrina landed a swift kick to Dinah's left knee, sending her to the ground.

"Ok little bird, enough with the bird cat games." Katrina extracted her claws once again. "I am going to enjoy carving up a bird."

"Dinah! Focus!" This, from Helena through the comms. Dinah focused her mind at the claws, and as she stared at them, they began bending back. All Katrina could do was watch in amazement. When Dinah was finished, they were bent, almost in half.

Dinah quickly kicked out with her right leg sending Katrina to the ground. Dinah stood up limping over to her. "Who are you, and how do you know about Huntress and me." Dinah said angrily.

"Do you know why, a caged bird sings?" Katrina said, buying time.

"What?" Dinah looked at the woman on the ground, a black cat ran between her legs, and scratched her. "What the…"Before Dinah realized what was going on, Katrina sprayed mace into her eyes. Dinah fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Dinah what's going on!?" Oracle cried through her comm, as she heard Dinah cry out.

Katrina got up "Thank you Maven," she said as she picked up the cat. "Now, I can't have you do any more of your mind tricks, can I? Tell Huntress; we will meet again soon, count on it! Bye-bye, little birdie." She gave Dinah a final kick and ran over to her Jaguar, started it up and pulled away laughing.

Dinah was left writhing on the ground, as she tried desperately to wipe her eyes. "Oracle…I…mace."

"Dinah, we are on our way. Take deep breaths, try to focus, and meditate as I have been trying to teach you. It will help." Oracle said as they rode the elevator down. "Where is the thief now?"

"Gone…" Dinah started taking deep breaths trying not to hyperventilate from the pain.

"I am going to kill this bitch, Barbara," Helena stated angrily as she climbed into the Hummer with Barbara. 

"I know, Helena, I know. I would love to get my hands on her myself right about now." Barbara said. They drove the rest of the way in silence. The Hummer pulled up to the alleyway, "Dinah, where are you?"

Helena grabbed the med kit out of the back, along with some bottled water. "Come on kid, this is not the time for hide and seek."

Dinah was leaning up against a dumpster. "Over here."

Barbara and Helena went over to her. Helena sat on the ground carefully and Barbara leaned over to look at Dinah's eyes. " Ouch, that looks like it hurts." Helena winced in sympathy.

Barbara took the water from Helena, "Dinah, I want you to tip your head back and don't move." Barbara poured the water liberally over Dinah's eyes

"Ow…that stings." Dinah was trying to hold still.

"I know Dinah, I have been there myself." Barbara said as she continued to pour water. After a few flushes, Barbara took out some gauze pads and some wrap. "I am going to wrap your eyes just until we get back to the tower okay."

"Dinah, I am going to take your hand, and walk you to the Hummer." Helena said as she carefully took Dinah's hand and helped her up.

Dinah winced as she put weight on her left knee. "Ow.. Looks like my big night out by myself turned out to be a bust. At least I pissed her off, though."

Helena and Barbara looked at each other. " What did you do, Dinah?" Barbara asked as she was wheeling back to the Hummer.

"I bent her claws." Dinah said, triumphantly. Helena eased Dinah into the back seat and fastened her seatbelt.

"Good job Dinah, your mental skills are advancing." Barbara started the Hummer and sped off into the night.

At the penthouse across town, Katrina is looking angrily at her glove with the now bent claws. "I am going to rip that little bird's beak off next time I see her, Maven." She threw the glove aside, walked over to pick up her new prized acquisition. "This just keeps getting easier and easier, Maven." The diamonds sparkled in the light. She walked over to a bookcase and pulled on a specific novel, _The Cat Who Tailed A Thief, by Lillian Jackson Braun._ "This was always one of my favorites." The bookcase opened to reveal a glass cabinet with all of the stolen items. Katrina opened the cabinet, and placed the brooch in. Next to the cabinet is a table, on the top is several leather bound books. Katrina picked up one of the books and walked over to her bed. She laid down on the bed; Maven comes next to her and lies down. "Maven, remember when I found these. What a great find."

…_She had followed Selina Kyle here once, when she was still alive. Now that Selina was dead, no one came to this place, not her daughter and not Barbara Gordon. Katrina suspected that maybe they never knew this place existed. This was Selina's secret hideout at the Gotham Zoo. Formally, the Big Cat House had been abandoned. Now, as Katrina stood at the door, she took it all in. "I am finally going to see what's inside this place." The door of course, had been locked. She walked around until she found a small entrance that the big cats must have once used. The door had a hole in it, so she worked it until she got it open. Katrina crawled inside. Katrina stood up and looked wide-eyed at what she saw. All of Selina's tools of the trade were there. The Cat-O-Nine tails, several sets of gloved claws, two costumes, and the biggest find, Selina's personal journals. The journals dated back to before Helena was even conceived, to two days before Selina was murdered. It was that day that Katrina decided to emulated her obsession. Katrina took several items that day, including the journals… _Katrina still went to the hideout on occasion, to channel Selina's spirit.

Helena helped Dinah into the elevator. "Easy kid, a couple of steps further." The three of them rode the elevator up in relative silence.

"You know, I am really beginning to hate this floor." Helena said sarcastically. She ushered Dinah over to a bed and made her lie down.

Barbara wheeled over and positioned herself at the head of the bed. "Dinah, I am going to take off the bandages now, close your eyes. Helena, could you get me more water, please?" Barbara carefully removed the bandages, revealing two painfully bloodshot eyes as Dinah tried to blink them open. "Close them, Dinah. I want to flush them again."

Helena brought the water over. Barbara began flushing liberally. "Ok Dinah, try opening them."

"Owww! They sting." Dinah blinked a few times as her eyes watered. After a few minutes, the stinging began to subside a little. 

Wade walked into the medlab. "Good evening ladies. Oh…" Wade stopped talking when he saw Dinah's eyes.

"She had a run in with the bitch that I did." Helena stated.

"I would have had her too, if it wasn't for that stupid cat." Dinah pouted

Wade made his way over to Barbara and gave her a kiss. "Helena, you are looking better than when I last saw you." 

"It's the Metahuman in her. Rapid healing is one of the perks." Barbara answered.

"Wow, that's not a bad thing to have." Wade responded back as he looked to Dinah, "What did she do to you."

Dinah looked at Wade, "She maced me, and I twisted my knee."

"I was just about to check that." Barbara wheeled over to the counter, picked up some scissors, and wheeled back towards Dinah.

"Hey! It's not that bad, really." Dinah protested as she started sliding down the bed, away from Barbara. "These are my favorite pair of pants, you couldn't, you wouldn't." Helena started laughing

"You're not helping, Helena. Dinah, stop squirming away, your knee is too swollen to slide your pants off." Barbara reached to grab Dinah's pant leg.

"Oww," Dinah whined 

"I haven't even touched you yet." Barbara said.

"Dinah, you are worse than a six year old with a skinned knee." Wade said, trying to distract her.

Dinah looked at Wade. "I so am not!" Barbara grabbed the leg and cut the pant leg. "You are evil, Wade."

Dinah pouted while Barbara looked at the knee and clucked.

"Dinah, I think you can scrap those pair of pants." Dinah pouted more. "Look, at least there is a positive to that happening." Helena said.

"And what exactly would that be." Dinah looked over to Helena.

"Shopping trip!" Helena responded gleefully.

"Oh that's right, we need to replace your leather coat anyway." Dinah was excited

"Why, what happened to my leather coat?" Helena's eyes narrowed

"Um…you didn't tell her?" Dinah gulped _Oh crap!_

"No, I didn't have the time." Barbara wheeled over with some ice for Dinah's knee. "Why don't you break the bad news to her, while Wade and I go upstairs. Barbara took Wade's hand and led him out of the room.

Dinah sat there with her knee raised and ice on it._ Great, just perfect Barbara! Throw me under the bus! "_Well, you remember your fight last night?"

"Kind of, what does this have to do with my coat…" Helena reached towards her back and remembered the scratches. "There were slashes in the coat right." Helena's eyes changed as she realized what happened to her coat. She was very pissed off.

"Yeah, Alfred tried to repair it. It's just ruined. Sorry Hel, I know it was your favorite."

"Wait till I get my hands on that bitch! I will take it out of her hide, personally." Helena's eyes changed back. "Well. I guess we have more shopping to do then; Huntress will not be leather less. You wanna go upstairs to sit on the couch with this?"

"That would be cool." Dinah responded. Helena helped Dinah up and out the door.

The next morning, at the penthouse across town, Katrina was reading one of Selina's journals…**Barbara is coming in from New Gotham today to visit. Helena has been so excited, she just loves Barbara. I have been thinking about if something should happen to me, who would take care of Helena? I certainly can't ask…him. Barbara has kept my secret, and I have kept her's. Most importantly, she has been a great friend, these past few years. I will have to tell Barbara everything, though. I hope that day never comes, but if it does, I know this is a decision I could live with, Barbara would take care of Helena, no matter what. I will call my lawyer in New Gotham tomorrow, to have the papers drawn up…**

"Well, well, Maven, I think its time to finally meet Ms. Gordon, in person. I think she would make an intriguing adversary. But first, I have one more item to procure." Katrina holds up a newspaper the headline of the article reads…**_Rare emerald encrusted Silver Cougar bracelet makes appearance at MUZBNUTS, the hot new trendy club in downtown New Gotham. The model, Lisa M. will be the lucky lady wearing it_**…

"Well it looks like I am going dancing tonight, Maven." Katrina walked over to her closet to pick out something to wear.

At the same time in the Clocktower, Helena was reading the same article. "Barbara, look at this."

Barbara read the article. "Well, it looks like an open invitation to the thief."

"Yeah, and I am going to be there, I need a dancing partner though. Better call Reese.

"Speaking of Reese," Dinah said as she hobbled into the room. "I have a message for you from him." Dinah's face had a huge smile on it.

Helena looked at her suspiciously, "Okay…what's the message Dinah?"

Dinah tried hard to keep a straight face. "Let me make sure I get this right, call me, second date is waiting."

It was Helena's turn to blush crimson. "Uh…I…am going to kill him."

Barbara laughed hard. "Nice Dinah. See Helena, not so funny now, is it?"

Helena stuck her tongue out at Barbara and walked over to the phone. "Hello, Detective Reese please," Helena waited for the person on the other line to respond. "Who is it…tell him its his second date calling."

"Helena…Uh, sorry I missed you the other night. Dinah said you had to work a double." Reese stammered.

"Oh yeah, right a double. About that second date, the case I've…we've been working on…Do you want to go dancing tonight?"

"Dancing? What does that have to do with the case?" Reese asked

"Read the New Gotham Times, page 3, and I will meet you in front of the club at eight." Helena answered and hung up the phone.

Reese stared at the phone speechless. "I guess we have that second date then." He walked over to the counter to get a cup of coffee, picked up the New Gotham Times, and started reading.

Later that afternoon, "Helena, hold still, I just want to check your stitches." Barbara said to a squirming Helena.

"Do you have to be so rough!" Helena replied.

"Helena, I am barely touching you. I think these can come out now." Barbara said as she went to get a suture removal kit.

"Uh…kid…a little help here." Helena pleaded.

"Oh no, last time I did that I got grounded! So, no way!" Dinah answered from the couch

"You suck, you know that?" Helena pouted, "Barbara, get those gorilla hands away from me!"

"Helena, do you want to explain to Reese, that you got those stitches by getting your ass kicked?" Barbara snickered as she put her glasses on.

Helena's eyes changed. " You are evil, Barbara. Alright! I relent, go ahead." Helena threw Dinah off the couch and laid down. 

"So, do I get to go dancing tonight?" Dinah asked hopefully.

Barbara concentrated on the stitches. "Dancing?…Yes, but not tonight…that knee still needs a few days."

"Aw, but it's fine, really." Dinah tried jumping up and down but ended up tripping on the coffee table. "Ouch!"

"See, I told you." Barbara said without looking up. "There finished, ya big baby."

"Just wait, I will get you back. With Wade in the Clocktower, it's only a matter of time." Helena said sarcastically. 

Barbara frowned and stuck her tongue out, "Let's get back to the business at hand, shall we." Barbara wheeled over to the bank of computers. 

"Reese and I will go into the club and mingle, and try to keep that bracelet in site." Helena said

Outside MUZBNUTS, Reese is standing by the side entrance checking his watch, when Helena walked up behind him. 

Helena purred in his ear, "Waiting for me?"

Reese jumped, "Helena, you are going to be the death of me yet, but what a great way to go." Reese kissed Helena.

"Mmm, nice." Helena said, as they broke off the kiss. "You ready to dance the night away, Detective?"

"With you , oh yeah." Reese responded as they walked into the club. 

Helena and Reese danced and drank the night away. They were in the middle of a slow song when… "Huntress, its Oracle, you copy?"

"You have impeccable timing." Helena responded grumpily.

"Have you been watching the bracelet?" Oracle asked.

"All night, seems Lisa M. likes to dance too, she has yet to leave the dance floor." Helena said, as Reese swung her around.

Katrina was standing in the background watching, and waiting for the right moment. "Helena Kyle, nice taste in boyfriends." She whispered to herself. "You are not going to stop me tonight, my dear." Katrina walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. She then walked over to where Lisa M. was dancing… "Oops I am so sorry. How clumsy of me." Katrina said as she spilled her drink all over Lisa. 

Katrina helped wipe her off, "That's ok, it was an accident, right?" Lisa replied

"Yes, an accident." Katrina said as she quietly slipped the bracelet off Lisa's wrist.

"Oracle, I think we have a situation." Huntress stated over her comm. "Reese, over there." They saw what was going on and approached. "Lisa, where's your bracelet?"

"Oh, that woman who spilled the drink, she must have stolen it!" Lisa cried.

"Where did she go?" Reese asked as he flashed his badge.

"She went back to the bar to get another drink, please find her and get that bracelet back, Detective." Lisa said.

Helena and Reese ran over to the bar, and looked at the sea of people. "Helena Kyle?…Is someone here, Helena Kyle?" The bartender said.

"I'm Helena Kyle," Helena answered, as she approached the bar.

"Here a woman just gave this to me to give to you." The Bartender said.

Helena took the piece of paper and began reading aloud, "**I am Catwoman, Huntress. As you are reading this, I am escaping out the back… **Reese, the back door." Reese took off towards the back door. Helena read the rest of the note…"**tonight was not your night, kitten. We'll meet again, real soon. **Damn that bitch." Reese walked back towards Helena. "Did you see anything?"

"Yeah, the back end of a Jaguar." Reese said disgustedly.

"Oracle…" Helena touched her necklace.

"I know Helena, I know. See you back at the Clocktower later, okay." Barbara threw her glasses down in disgust.

"You keep that up, and you will need to replace you glasses." Dinah said as she hobbled in with a glass of iced tea for Barbara.

"Thanks Dinah, you heard…" Barbara queried.

"Yeah, this woman is sick. How does she know so much about us, Catwoman too." Dinah said as she sat down.

"Good question, Dinah, good question." Barbara answered as she looked out the window of the Clocktower.

Back at the penthouse across town, Katrina danced around her bedroom, "Maven, oh what a great night this was. A little dancing, a little stealing, and a little humiliation for the Huntress." Katrina took out the bracelet and held it up to the light. "Amazing color, Maven." Katrina walked over to her bookshelf and opened the secret door. She placed the bracelet next to the other procured items, and picked up another journal. She fell down on her bed. Maven joined her. She opened up the journal and started reading…

Barbara came to me today, and said that Batman and her are close to shutting down The Joker's operation, for good. I worry about repercussions from this, though. My thoughts are to take Helena out of the country, for a while anyway. She really likes New Gotham High though; I would hate to uproot her like this. He still doesn't know about Helena and I am afraid to tell him. She has grown up to be a wonderful young woman, right before my eyes. I am so proud of her and she will never know just how much. As I look at my costume, I still long for the old days, but I know now that I made the right choice in retiring. Helena doesn't need any ghosts following her around for the rest of her life. I have decided not to tell her that I am Catwoman, or that her father was…Batman. 

"That's it, Maven. Selina's last entry before…her untimely demise." Katrina looked sad. " I think it's time to meet this Barbara Gordon. Maven, you get to deliver a message for me" Katrina stated as she walked over to her desk and began to write a note.

The next afternoon at New Gotham High, Barbara was looking at a letter, as Wade knocked on the door. "Hello gorgeous, how was your day?" Wade walked over to her and kissed her.

"Mmm, hello yourself, I just found out where they are holding the next teachers convention." Barbara stated.

"Where?" Wade asked, looking down at the paper.

"New Jersey. So, you wanna drive with me?" Barbara asked.

"What, so you can terrorize the Garden State Parkway going ninety, I'll drive." Wade answered with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter with the way I drive? Have you been talking to Helena or something?" Barbara looked at him. Wade silenced her with a kiss. When it broke off Barbara asked, "Am I going to see you at the Clocktower, later?"

"Yeah, just going home to take a shower, then…how about I rent a movie?" Wade smiled, relieved at the change of subject.

"That sounds like a great idea. How about takeout?" Barbara asked.

"Sure, order it when I get over there, see if the girls want any." Wade answered.

"See you soon." Wade leaned over and gave Barbara a kiss on the cheek. Barbara watched as he walked out the door. "Now, how am I going to get back to work after that?" Barbara didn't notice Maven had crawled in the open window. "What the…?" Maven jumped onto the desk and began to rub up against Barbara. She looked at the collar and noticed the note. Barbara took out the note and began reading it….

Good afternoon Miss Gordon, would you do me the honor of meeting me at the Big Cat House in New Gotham Zoo? 5:00 would be adequate. I have something that would be of real interest to your protégé, Helena Kyle. If you do not attend however, I will find Huntress tonight, and Cyanide will be on my claws instead of Curare. See you then. Catwoman out!…

Maven jumped off the desk and ran out the window._ Old Cat House, that's one of Selena's old hideouts, but I thought she donated it back to the Zoo. This could just be a meet and greet, on the other hand, what she did to Helena and Dinah, I better bring my Escrima sticks with me. _Barbara grabbed her purse and wheeled out the door in a hurry.

At the Clocktower, "Barbara, are you here?" Wade said as he walked out of the elevator. "Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen," Helena said.

Wade walked into the kitchen and spotted Helena as she stuck her finger into a jar of peanut butter. Wade started laughing.

"What? It's not a crime." Helena said as she put the finger in her mouth. "Ooh, what did you rent?" She said over a mouthful of peanut butter. Helena looked at the title,** The Fear of Loss.** "Going for that angsty chick flick thing, huh?"

"Uh…yeah. You think it will work?" Wade asked hopefully.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Helena laughed as they both walked into the living room. Helena sat on one of the couches. "I don't know where she is. Maybe, she had to wait for Dinah or something. I'm sure they will be home soon."

"Ok, gives me a chance to talk to you, about Barbara." Wade said as he sat on the other couch.

"What …what's the matter? You aren't breaking up with her or anything, are you?" Helena worriedly said.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Wade reassured her. " I love Barbara, I just want to know more about her, about her other life."

Helena stared at him evasively, "Um… shouldn't you be asking Barbara about that."

"I have, but she only gives me bits and pieces. I want to know about Batgirl." Wade asked.

"Batgirl, oh boy." Helena said. 

"Not really Batgirl, but … I have watched her here a few times now, I am just wondering does she miss not being able to do what you do, Helena?" Wade wondered.

"Do what I do? What do you mean?" Helena queried.

"From what little I know about you, you seem to fly across Gotham's rooftops with ease. Does she miss not doing that? Does she miss being as carefree and as wild as you are?" Wade described.

"I…uh…." Helena tried again to be evasive.

"I know, Helena. I can see it in her eyes when she talks to you on that comm thing you have." Wade said.

"Yeah, she does miss it, sometimes more than she lets on, I think." Helena answered as she turned her gaze inward.

After a few minutes of silence, Wade said. "Helena, I have an idea. It's been tooling around in my head for awhile, now."

"What? What is it?" Helena asked anxiously.

"It's kinda a…secret." Wade saw Helena's evil stare, and withered. "Okay, okay! I'll tell. It's like this…" Helena nodded her head in approval as Wade told her.

The Hummer pulled up to the Big Cat House, Barbara got out and wheeled herself towards the entrance._ Selina, what does this woman have to do with you? _Barbara thought, as she looked around the outside. Barbara repeated a mantra to herself._ Okay Gordon, breathe. You can do this. Just relax and stay calm._ Barbara opened the door and cautiously wheeled herself inside.

"Miss Gordon, so glad you could make it." Katrina said; as she jumped down to stand right in front of Barbara.

Barbara, for her part, remained mostly calm._ I can't believe my eyes! She is wearing Selina's costume._ "Well, you brought me here. "Just what the hell do you want?" Barbara said nonchalantly.

"Well, right to the point. Selina said you were always direct with her." Katrina said with a smile.

Barbara's eyes widened. "How do you know what Selina said about me?" 

"Well it goes like this… oh here just look at this and you will understand." Katrina handed Barbara one of the journals from out of her knapsack.

Barbara took it cautiously, "What is this?"

"It's a journal, Miss Gordon. You can read, right? Being an English teacher and all." Katrina laughed.

Barbara looked at Katrina with anger in her eyes. She returned her gaze back down to the journal. Barbara opened the journal and immediately recognized Selina's graceful handwriting. She read the entry about an encounter between herself and Selina. Barbara stared in disbelief at the journal for several minutes. "Where…where did you get these?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know, Batgirl?" Katrina purred.

Barbara kept an even look on her face. "Of course, I'd like to know. You seem to know so much about me, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Barbara looked around, and noticed all of Selina's things around the place.

"Back to the business at hand, Miss Gordon. These are valuable only to someone who knew the late Selina Kyle. That would be your protégé, Huntress. Let's just say, I knew about this place for a while and read all the journals, which are detailed, I might add. Since Huntress decided to fight the good fight, like her daddy. I felt obligated to assume Catwoman's role."

"But…why?" Barbara asked. _She knows about Bruce, too. Oh Great. Selina, just what the hell else did you put in your journals?_

"Selina personally asked me. I talk to her all the time. She tells me how great I am and how shameful she is of her daughter, that she took up the mantle of her father rather than herself." Katrina explained seriously.

__

Oh boy! This woman thinks Selina talks to her. I think a trip to Arkham may be in order. Barbara kept a cool noncommittal look on her face. "So Selina actually talks to you, impressive."

"Don't play games with me Gordon!" Katrina slapped Barbara's face hard. "Now, I want you to contact Huntress and bring her here."

Barbara refused to rub her cheek; "You don't know me as well as you think you do if you think I will lead her into a trap."

"Well then, I'll have to make you!" Katrina lashed out at Barbara. Barbara grabbed her Escrima sticks for defense. Barbara was still a formidable fighter in her chair. She blocked one move after another, frustrating Katrina to no end. Katrina landed a blow to Barbara's side as she lost one of her sticks. She then physically picked up Barbara and threw her across the room.

"It's amazing what adrenalin can do." Katrina said as she pranced over to where Barbara was laying. 

Barbara crawled away from Katrina only to have Katrina answer with a sharp kick that sent Barbara rolling over near one of her fallen Escrima sticks. Barbara instinctively reached a hand out to grab it, when she felt a sharp pain in her forearm. Katrina had used one of Selina's old Cat-O-Nine tails on Barbara. Barbara hissed in pain as several red streaks began to appear on her forearm.

"Now bitch, are you going to call her or not?" Katrina asked as she held up the Cat-O-Nine tails for another blow.

"Go to hell! By the way, you will never be Catwoman!" Barbara answered defiantly.

Katrina smashed Barbara's head against the stone on the side of the pit. She felt Barbara go limp and let her fall. "Oh, you are just so freaking annoying!" Katrina kicked her again. "I can't believe how much trouble you gave me." Katrina dusted off her catsuit. "Now, I will have to do this myself." Katrina reached over and ripped off Barbara's comm necklace. She began speaking into the microphone. "Huntress…

At the Clocktower, Helena and Wade were finishing up their conversation when Dinah walked in. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself, where's Barbara?" Helena asked.

"I don't know. I was at Gabby's after school." Dinah answered. 

"Where can she be? She knew I was going to be here. I saw her about three hours ago." Wade said with a worried look on his face.

"Let's track her GPS." Dinah said as she walked over to the Delphi system.

A strange voice came through the comm system. "Huntress…. I know you're there, kitten. I have your mentor here with me, but she is unable to speak right now."

Helena's eyes changed as she tried to keep her anger in check. "Where is she, you bitch?!"

"Patience kitten, all in good time." Katrina responded through the comm.

Dinah was running the GPS on where Barbara's comm was. "Buy a little time, Helena."

"What do you want from me?" Helena asked. " A fight? Cause you have got one now, lady!"

"It's simple really, your mentor's life, or capturing me, your choice." Katrina sounded confident as she spoke.

Helena covered the microphone. "Where is she, Dinah?"

"Got it! New Gotham Zoo." Dinah responded quietly.

"I know you're tracking this, kitten. See you soon." Katrina said as she threw the comm away and went back to preparing her trap.

"I'll kill her!" Helena said as she slammed the desk.

"Take it easy, Helena. We will catch her." Dinah tried to reassure her.

"Hey what are we going to do here!?" Wade chimed in.

"Where's Alfred?" Dinah asked.

"He is at my…the manor." Helena said bitterly.

"Okay he is too far away to help. I know the Delphi system. I guess I will stay here." Dinah said disappointedly.

"I can do it." Wade said.

"Dinah, I need you out there with me and…. What did you say, Wade" Helena turned toward Wade.

"I said, I could do it. Just teach me a few things. You both need to be out there to help Barbara." Wade stated.

"Fine by me. Dinah teach the new Mr. Oracle over there a few things and meet me at the zoo." Helena said as she walked toward the elevator.

"Okay Mr. Oracle, here is what you do, touch this and this to get the comms on. Touch this and this for the GPS. Whatever you do, do not touch any of those buttons over there." Dinah pointed to a panel off to the side. "Barbara will kill you, trust me."

"Okay Dinah, I think I got it." Wade said as he put on a headset. "Mr. Oracle, huh?"

Dinah smiled as she started toward the elevator. "Wait! Barbara had the Hummer, how am I going to get to the zoo, a cab?"

"Here take my car, it's the silver BMW in the parking lot. Please tell me you don't drive like Barbara, do you?" Wade said as he threw the keys to Dinah.

"No, of course not." Dinah said as she walked into the elevator. "I'm worse."

Wade shook his head as the door closed. _You wanted to still date the superhero, now comes the hard part, waiting helplessly._ "Huntress, this is Mr. Oracle, do you copy?"

"What's the matter, don't like the name?" Huntress said as she jumped another rooftop.

"No, I like the name, I just don't like waiting around while others rescue my girl." Wade answered.

"We can't always be the hero, but you are really helping by being where you are." Huntress said.

"Dinah has left the Clocktower, and is on her way to the zoo." Wade said.

"Great, thanks…Wade, Huntress out." Huntress leaped another building and moved rapidly toward the zoo.

At The Big Cat House, Katrina was putting the final touches on her plan. She had Barbara tied in a precarious situation, the huge pit that once housed the big cats, was thirty feet below the surface. Barbara's wheelchair hung over it with the two back wheels. The only thing keeping Barbara from plummeting forty feet was the rope that Katrina had tied through the arms of her wheelchair and attached to one of the pillars. 

Barbara began to regain consciousness. "Uhhh." Barbara opened her eyes and tried to reach for her head. She realized her hands were tied in front of her. Her head was killing her and she had a lingering foggy feeling._ Oh great! A concussion._

"Ah good Miss Gordon, took you long enough. Just in time though, to see your protégé die by my hands." Katrina said smugly.

Barbara tried to move around and realized her chair was on an angle, and then noticed the rope in front of her. "This will never work, you know. Helena will do what's right and capture you."

"I wouldn't move around too much, that rope might just snap on its own." Katrina walked to where Barbara was. "Your precious Huntress and her bumbling sidekick are already on their way. All we have to do is sit back and wait."

Huntress ran up to the Hummer and looked around. "Dinah, I found the Hummer. It's parked in front of the old Big Cat House."

"I am almost there, Huntress. I called Reese. Don't go in without backup!" Dinah said as she sped up the BMW.

"Too late, Dinah. Just meet me here as fast as you can." Huntress said as she approached the door. She opened it. 

Before Huntress took even a step inside she heard, "Good evening, Huntress, or should I say, Helena Kyle."

"Wade, can you raise her on the comm?" Dinah asked as she drove into the entrance of New Gotham Zoo.

"No Dinah, I can't. If I am reading this correctly, she is about twenty feet from where Barbara's signal is." Wade responded. "Dinah, please be careful."

"I will, and thanks, Wade." Dinah pulled off the road that led to the Cat House.

Huntress dived into the door, looked around and immediately spotted Barbara. "Barbara!" 

Huntress started walking towards Barbara when Katrina swooped down in front of her. Huntress took a defensive position.

"Helena Kyle, what a disappointment to your mother you are." Katrina said as she moved towards Barbara

"Go to hell, you bitch." Helena countered as her eyes changed.

"Temper temper, Helena. Now don't you touch me or your mentor here will go over the edge." Katrina said. "I have something for you." Katrina tossed one of Selina's journals at her. 

Helena grabbed the journal and opened it. "This is my mother's! Where…?" Helena looked around. "This is one of my mother's old hideouts!"

"Good guess. That journal, and the rest of them," Katrina held up her knapsack. "belonged to your mother. They date back from before you were born, up until a week before her death." 

Helena's eyes widened. "I will kill you!"

"Not so fast, Huntress. I leave here unscathed with the journals or your mentor, Barbara Gordon dies over there." Katrina said. "That rope isn't going to hold, forever."

Helena looked at the rope, then to Barbara, then back at the rope. "Go, mark my words though, I will be seeing you again."

"Ha, your protégé is weak! You are not your mother's daughter, Helena. She was strong and fearless. She would have gone after me in a second." Katrina laughed.

"Helena…. I'm fine…. Go…after…. Her…." Barbara stated weakly. Helena looked at her in disbelief. "Trust me… Go!"

Helena didn't' say anything, she just charged at Katrina. "Oh bye, kitten." Katrina said as she ran out the entrance.

Helena charged after her and stopped. She looked back at Barbara indecisively. "Helena, go get back your mother's journals!" Barbara stated.

Helena ran out after Katrina. She caught up to her in front of the Tiger pit. Helena tackled Katrina and the knapsack went flying into the Tiger pit. Katrina got up and looked over the pit. "You bitch, they were mine!"

"Correction, they were my mother's, the real Catwoman's" Helena corrected her.

"You wanna fight me kitten, well you've got it." Katrina charged Helena.

Helena kicked Katrina in her mid-section. "You will get one hell of a fight, then." Helena grabbed one of Katrina's gloves. "Can't have you use these." 

Katrina was getting angry; she kicked and punched in furious motion. Helena blocked most of them. Katrina landed a spinning kick to Helena's head. Helena went down. "Come on, kitten, get up and fight."

Helena charged Katrina again and backed her up to the edge of the pit. Helena began choking Katrina. Katrina began to see black spots before her eyes. "Wait…kitten…I have…a surprise…for you…" Katrina pulled out a little black transmitter. "See this…Say goodbye to your…. Mentor…" Katrina choked out as she pushed the button.

Helena's grip loosened. "What have you done?!"

"Simple really, a little plastic explosive on the rope that's holding your mentor." Katrina smiled.

"You bitch!" Helena punched Katrina in the face and began to run back towards the Big Cat House.

Katrina touched her nose and saw the blood. "I am so glad you will see your mentor die, like you did your mother all those years ago!" Katrina shouted at Helena.

Katrina was punched in the face for a second time in as many minutes. "That's for Huntress!" Dinah kicked her and threw her against the pit with her telekinesis. "That's for Oracle!" Dinah saw the knapsack that flew from Katrina's hands. Dinah was too far away from the fight to do anything, by the time she got near it; Helena took off towards the building. Dinah used her telekinesis to get the bag away from the pawing tigers.

Reese ran up to Dinah. "Man, how did you get here so fast?" Reese asked winded.

"A BMW at 80." Dinah responded with a smile. "Here is your jewel thief." Dinah opened the knapsack 

and pulled out a scrapbook, opened it and noticed the name written on inside cover. "Also, a name for you. Katrina Catz." Dinah walked to the back of the Hummer and found it open. She tossed the knapsack in and closed the door.

"I didn't hear about the BMW ride, and great work Dinah. Where is Huntress?" Reese asked as Dinah walked back towards him.

Dinah froze when she heard Helena's scream through the comm. "Barbara! Oh SHIT!!!"

Barbara was dazedly trying to break her bonds when she heard a small explosion, followed by a sharp tug on the rope "Oh, this can't be good." She looked toward where the rope was tied to and saw smoke. "Oh sure, go after the baddie, Helena. Trust me, I'll just be hanging around waiting for you." Barbara chastised herself. "I hate being the damsel in distress!" Barbara tried throwing her weight forward and sank back as her ribs protested. "Ugh, this is so pissing me off! Am I going to reduce myself to calling for help?" Barbara saw the rope starting to fray and felt the chair move. "Uh, yes I am! HELP! Anyone? HELP!" Barbara's eyes widened as she saw the rope fray more. The rope snapped and Barbara found herself freefalling. 

Helena was at the entrance when she heard Barbara yell, she ran inside just as the rope broke. "Barbara! Oh SHIT!!!!" Helena dived at the end of the rope and caught it. She almost lost the edge when she slid across the floor and smashed into the side of the pit. Barbara's wheelchair stopped with a jerk. " Barbara hang on! I got you!" Helena struggled to hold on. 

Wade felt nauseous; he felt helpless that all he could do was sit here and listen to what transpired. "Dinah, Huntress needs help in the Big Cat house Barbara is in trouble." Wade tried to say calm.

"I'm on it right now, Wade." Dinah answered as she ran towards the Cat House.

Helena was attempting to pull Barbara up with not much success. "You really need a lighter wheelchair, or you need to lose about 100 pounds." Helena groaned with the effort. 

"Not the time for humor, Helena!" Barbara answered as she looked behind her and saw at least a thirty-foot drop. The rope was beginning to fray from rubbing against the pit. 

"I'm not going to lose you, Barbara. We save people, remember." Helena's hands were getting red from the rope. 

"Helena, just remember I love you, and Dinah too. I will always be there for you." Barbara said sensing something was about to happen.

Helena redoubled her efforts as tears were forming in her eyes. " No! That is not acceptable, Barbara. Dying is not an option, here!" Helena was crying now and pulled that much harder.

"Helena, listen to me tell Wade…I loved him and would have loved to spend a lifetime together." Barbara started to cry. "And tell Alfred…oh God." The rope snapped. All that was heard was the smashing of the wheelchair thirty feet down.

Helena flew backwards and smashed into a pillar. She got up and ran towards the pit. "BARBARA! OH GOD NO!" Helena cried. She peered over the edge and saw the wheelchair. "No Barbara, not you too." Helena whispered as she collapsed at the side of the pit. She failed to notice a greenish aura. 

Dinah had entered the Big Cat House just as the rope broke for the second time. She saw Helena fly backwards and ran towards the pit. Dinah put out a hand and froze Barbara in midair about ten feet from smashing into the floor of the pit. She focused her telekinesis on Barbara and began to raise her out of the pit. Dinah hadn't moved anything as large as a person before. She was struggling with the effort. She elevated Barbara out of the pit and dumped her unceremoniously at the side of the pit. "Oh, sorry!"

Helena jumped back startled and stared wide-eyed at the person lying next to her. "How….?" Helena reached over to touch Barbara, and when the person in front of her didn't disappear, she started crying. "I thought…you…that I…failed you, again."

"Helena, you…could never fail…. me." Barbara said weakly as the day's events were beginning to take a toll on her body. Barbara reached out to hug a sobbing Helena not caring how much her ribs hurt.

After a few minutes, Helena sat up and wiped her eyes. For the first time she noticed Dinah was there. "You…you got her out of the pit, didn't you? You're telewhosits right?"

"Uh, yeah it kinda was me." Dinah admitted shyly.

"Thank you, Dinah." Was all Helena could say.

"We're a family, and families stick together and help each other out in times of crisis." Dinah responded as she sat down next to Barbara. "Looks like you get to visit the medlab this time, Barbara. I so hope that's not your favorite sweater." Dinah imitated a pair of scissors.

Helena laughed as the mood changed and she realized everything was going to be alright. "Let's get you checked out and I will pull the hummer out front. Oww." Helena noticed her hands for the first time.

"Helena, your hands." Barbara grabbed Helena's hands and tried to return to her motherly role.

"Ah ah, no, Barbara they are fine, you are not." Helena said turning the attention back to Barbara. "Oh God, Wade! I forgot him."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Oracle." Dinah chimed in smiling. "Mr. Oracle this is Dinah, do you copy?" 

"Mr. Oracle?" Barbara whispered.

Wade took a minute to compose himself, after listening to what went on. "I am here, Dinah."

"I have someone here who wants to say, hello." Dinah said as she took off her necklace and one of her earrings. She held them for Barbara.

"Hello Mr. Oracle. I am fine thanks to the girls. I'll be home soon honey, better get dinner started." Barbara said, not ready for the serious conversation.

"Okay honey, I will have dinner and the medlab waiting for you when you get home." Wade said with a sigh of relief. "And Oracle?"

"Yes," Barbara responded.

"I love you. I love all of you, Barbara." Wade said seriously.

"I love you, too. Mr. Oracle." Barbara responded with tears in her eyes.

"Enough with the waterworks! You and I are going to rust." Helena laughed.

Barbara laughed then winced. "Ouch."

"Okay, back to the Clocktower with you." Dinah stated. I'll go get the Hummer. Keys, please."

Barbara carefully reached into her jean pocket and produced the keys. Dinah took the keys and walked out. "Helena, what did you do to…uh…and the journals what happened to them?"

"I let her go…the journals flew into the big cat pit. I am sure they are shredded by now. You are more important than her or some journals." Helena said as her eyes turned downward.

Reese walked into the room. "Hey, ah…. Just what have you been feeding that girl?" 

"Who, Dinah? Why? Oh and Reese, this is Oracle." Helena said as she motioned towards Barbara.

"Wow nice to put a face with the voice, and you're even prettier than I imagined." Reese said. Helena slapped his arm. "Ow!"

"You want a third date, mister?" Helena glared at him.

"Okay, nice to meet you, Oracle." Reese said as he shook Barbara's hand.

"Now, what were you saying about, Dinah?" Helena asked.

"Oh right, she is amazing! She kicked that chick's ass!" Reese stated. "We have her in custody and are currently running the name Dinah gave me."

"Name? What name?" Barbara asked.

"Katrina Catz." Reese answered. 

Barbara filed that name away for later. "Thank you, Detective."

"Reese, please. Do you ladies need any help?" Reese asked.

"Okay, Hummer is parked right out front." Dinah walked in. She found Helena, Reese and Barbara staring at her. "What? What's the matter?" Dinah looked down at herself. "I have mud on my face or something?"

"Why didn't you tell us you caught her?" Helena asked.

"Well, the… it didn't seem like the right time." Dinah answered.

"Great job, Dinah." Barbara said. "Tell us about it later, okay?"

"Sure thing! Let's get you into the Hummer." Dinah walked over to Barbara.

"Allow me." Reese said as he bent down to pick up Barbara. "He gently picked Barbara up and noticed her wincing. "You need a doctor or hospital."

"No thanks, Reese. Just to the Hummer, please." Barbara responded.

"I called Alfred from my cell. He's on his way. I told him to bring his knitting needles and glasses." Dinah smiled.

"Oh very funny, Dinah." Barbara said, knowing that the cut on the back of her head probably did need stitching.

"Oh and I get to be the one to take them out." Helena grinned evilly.

They reached the Hummer and Reese carefully placed Barbara in the backseat. "Okay ladies, I'll let you know what we turn up." Reese kissed Helena and walked back to his car.

"How are we going to get Wade's car home?" Dinah asked.

"Dinah, I'll take it. You take Barbara home." Helena responded as Dinah looked at the rope burns her palms. "I will do some knee driving, okay?"

"Alright, be careful though." Dinah answered back as she climbed into the hummer. Dinah looked in the rear view mirror. "Barbara, okay back there?"

"Headache, among other things, Dinah. I think I have a concussion. It's going to be a long night." Barbara said as she tiredly held her head and winced when she touched the open cut.

"Hang in there, Barbara. I'll have you home soon." Dinah said as she put the Hummer into gear.

Dinah pulled into the parking garage in the Clocktower. Helena was already there and so was Wade.

"Alfred's upstairs getting the medlab ready." Wade said as he opened the door and saw Barbara. He gently picked Barbara up in his arms and held her close to him. "See, I told you I wanted you in my arms." Wade kissed Barbara gently on the lips. "I have this strange feeling of déjà vu, though." 

"Oh, don't tell me, you carried me up?!" Helena looked embarrassed. Wade just smiled as they approached the elevator and stepped inside.

In the medlab, Wade put Barbara on one of the beds. Dinah and Alfred took over while Wade and Helena looked on. Dinah began to run the scan over Barbara. Barbara whispered something in Alfred's ear. He smiled and walked toward one of the tables and picked up a bottle of antiseptic and gauze. "Miss Helena, your hands, please."

"Alfred, I'm fine. Take care of Barbara first." Helena protested.

"No Miss Helena, senior super hero said so." Alfred smiled.

"Ordering my butler around again, oh senior super hero?" Helena growled as she relinquished her hands and Alfred poured antiseptic on them.

"I am sorry, Miss Helena. There is a lot of dirt and fragments of rope in them." Alfred said as he continued cleaning. After a few minutes of Helena's squirming, Alfred put some burn cream on both hands and carefully wrapped some loose gauze around them.

"Thanks, Alfred." Helena said quietly.

"Anytime, Miss Helena. You know that." Alfred responded.

Dinah meanwhile, was working at the computer finishing the scan of Barbara. "Okay, scan's done." Dinah said as she took the newly printed report and walked over to the bed Barbara was lying on. Everyone else gathered around. Dinah read the report. "Let's see…you have a scalp laceration that's going to need stitches, three broken ribs, a hairline fracture of your cheekbone, some whip marks on your forearm, and last but not least, a mild concussion."

"Well that explains the fuzzy feeling in my head and the wonderful headache." Barbara said.

"Let's get you taken care of. Now, where are those scissors again?" Dinah smiled evilly.

"Oh you are so grounded if you even touch a thread on my favorite sweater." Barbara answered.

"Grounding, huh? May be worth it just to see your reaction." Dinah's smile grew wider. 

Barbara laughed and winced as her ribs protested. "Alright… rip it… go ahead."

"Barbara, you want anything for the pain?" Helena asked.

"Thanks, but I can't have anything because of the concussion." Barbara replied unhappily. 

Dinah and Alfred began to patch up Barbara. Alfred carefully stitched the cut on Barbara's head and put the same cream that he put on Helena's hands on the whip marks and gently wrapped her forearm. Dinah set out wrapping Barbara's ribs. She carefully wrapped the bandage around Barbara's waist, stopping when Barbara would stiffen and doing her best not to cry out. Dinah put the last piece of tape on the bandage and helped Barbara lie back on the bed.

"There's not much you can do for the cheekbone, Dinah." Barbara said sounding tired. "I'm sorry everyone for putting you through this. Unfortunately, I am going to have to be woken up every so often tonight for periodic neurological checks."

"Ah…. Okay. Why don't we do this in shifts?" Helena said as she looked at the others. "Wade, why don't you take the first one and wake me up after the first time? Then I'll wake Dinah up, and she'll wake Alfred up."

"Sounds like a plan." Wade said as he sat down next to Barbara and picked up her hand. Helena, Dinah and Alfred quietly left the room.

"Wade…I…" Barbara started. Wade put a finger to her lips.

"Shh…Barbara, don't. I had a lot of time to think about this while I was sitting at your computer listening to all that went on. I could have lost you tonight…but you are still here, a little worse for wear, but still here. It's going to take a lot of getting used to this, but I want to be here with you. The good times and the bad. Maybe I can play Mr. Oracle, again." Wade said with a mischievous smile on his face. "And I'll make sure I don't go near the touch this and Barbara will break up with you button."

Tears were flowing down Barbara's cheeks. "Dinah gave you the crash course in how to be Oracle, huh? Well then, maybe my computers are still working." Wade gently wiped away the tears. "You are the best thing to come into my life in a long time." Barbara yawned.

"Barbara, go to sleep. We have all the time in the world to talk." Wade said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thank you. Wake me up between an hour and a half to two hours from now, okay?" Barbara said as she closed her eyes. Wade settled back and watched Barbara sleep.

A few hours later in the medlab, Helena was sitting and watching Barbara. "Let's see, now it's me doing the serious chat with the sleeping person thing." Helena said quietly as she looked at Barbara to make sure she was still sleeping. "You know I'm terrible at expressing just how I feel about things. When we started this, you were only supposed to be the behind the scenes computer geeky person. I'm having a hard time dealing with the fact that in just one instant, you could have been gone from my life, forever, just like mom." 

Helena wiped her face in disgust as unexpected tears began to fall. "I don't know what I would've done if it really did happen. Barbara, you were there for me, you tolerated, accepted, comforted, and grounded me through the worst period of my life. I needed guidance and you were there to mentor me, and to hit me over the head with your Escrima sticks when I needed it. I would be lost without Oracle yelling in my ear all the time. So please, let's not do this again for a real long time." Helena looked over and saw tears streaming down Barbara's cheeks. "Hey! You were supposed to be sleeping."

"I was, you confess too loud. I agree though, I could do without repeating this performance for awhile." Barbara said. 

"How's the fuzziness?" Helena asked as she grabbed Barbara's hand.

"Somewhat better. I still have the pounding but the fuzziness seems to be lifting." Barbara answered as she tried to sit up.

"You sure you should be doing that?" Helena asked as she tried to assist.

"My back is killing me along with my ribs." Barbara answered and sat on the edge of the bed with Helena's help.

"You want anything? Water, maybe?" Helena inquired.

"Water would be great, thanks. Could you also roust Dinah up to bring down my spare wheelchair? I would be much more comfortable on the couch upstairs." Barbara asked.

"You wanna make sure Mr. Oracle didn't trash your computer system, right?" Helena chuckled.

"What? I trust Wade completely. I am sure my computers are fine." Barbara tried to look serious but withered. "Okay, I want to make sure my baby is okay, satisfied."

"Completely. Now, let's roust the kid." Helena walked over to the computer in the medlab and struck a few keys. She opened a comm channel and they were greeted with loud snoring. "Now, tell me this kid doesn't snore."

Barbara tried not to laugh. "Oh it hurts, but it's too funny!"

Helena laughed as well. "Dinah, Dinah wake up." All that was heard was more snoring. "Alrighty then." Helena said. "DINAH GET UP!!!!!!" 

They heard a loud thump come from the comm. "What? I'm up! I'm up! Where's the fire?"

Helena and Barbara both burst into a fit of giggles. "Owww, stop making me laugh!"

"No fire kid, just the huge log you sawed off for the fireplace." Helena answered.

"I do not snore!" Dinah responded.

That made Helena and Barbara laugh more. "Will you stop? You are gonna be the death of me yet, Helena Kyle."

"Kid, you are gonna kill Barbara. Could you bring her spare wheelchair down? She wants to go upstairs." Helena asked.

"Oh, she wants to check her computers out to see that Mr. Oracle didn't push the destructo button, right?" Dinah stated as she went out of her room. 

"Am I that transparent?" Barbara asked.

"No, just a complete geek who doesn't like her toys played with." Helena said with an impish smile.

Later that morning, Barbara was resting quietly on the couch. Wade walked over and sat on the other couch. "Hey, you." Barbara said.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?" Wade asked.

"A little better. I won't heal as fast as Helena or Dinah, I'm all human." Barbara answered as she reached out a hand to him. Wade took it.

"Barbara, I was thinking. In a few weeks, when you feel up to it, how about a trip to the country, just the two of us." Wade said as he looked into Barbara's eyes.

Helena and Dinah had just finished in the training room and walked in.

"That is if the ladies can live without Oracle for a weekend." Wade finished

"Huh?" Dinah asked and Helena looked knowingly at Wade.

"I just asked Barbara, when she is up to it, if we can go to the country together." Wade said to Dinah and Helena.

"Oh wow, cool. So when are you going? Of course we can spare her. Barbara you did say yes, right? Of course you did you would be crazy not to." Dinah rambled on.

"Hold on Dinah. I don't know if I can go a whole weekend. I…there…" Barbara tried searching for an excuse.

"Barbara, are you done with the excuse making? Cause everyone…and that includes the great Oracle, needs a vacation once in a while. I think you should take this opportunity to relax and explore your relationship, just the two of you." Helena said seriously.

"Thank you, Dr. Ruth. Yes, Wade, I would love to go with you." Barbara answered with a gentle smile on her face.

"Great, I'll go make the plans, then. Leave everything to me. I want this to be a trip you and I will never forget." Wade said as he headed for the phone.

"Uh oh, Oracle relinquishing control." Dinah chuckled.

"Yeah well, maybe I can do a little hacking to find out." Barbara said, her brain working a mile a minute.

"Ah, ah, Barbara. Relax; let him do this for you. I am sure it will be great whatever he picks out." Helena said. Barbara gave her a quizzical look. "What? He's growing on me."

There was a whirring sound that came from Barbara's computers. Barbara reached over to grab her chair. "Oh no senior superhero, stay." Barbara stared at Helena. "Good girl, Dinah and I can handle this."

Dinah had already walked over to the bank of computers. "It's Reese; he's triggered the Bat-ring."

"Maybe he has some news about the Catz woman." Barbara said.

"He's in a penthouse all the way across town; here's the address." Dinah said as she handed Helena a piece of paper as Helena was running to the elevator.

"Oh ,wow." Dinah said.

"What, Dinah?" Barbara asked.

"In all the chaos of last night, I forgot that I put the knapsack with those books in it in the back of the Hummer." Dinah said regretfully.

"The knapsack? You managed to retrieve it from the pit?" Barbara was curious.

"Yeah, I used my telekinesis to levitate it away from some tigers." Dinah stated.

"That's great, Dinah. Helena will be very happy." Barbara smiled.

"What's in them, anyway?" Dinah asked.

"They are Selina Kyle's journals. That's how Ms. Catz knew so much about her and Helena. This will give Helena a whole new perspective on her mother." Barbara answered and mused to herself,_ I would love to read what Selina put in there about me, as well._

At the penthouse across town, Helena swooped onto the balcony. Reese was standing in the doorway.

"Not gonna sneak up on me this time, Ms Kyle."

"Aw, you take all the fun out of it, Detective." Helena walked over to him and kissed him. "We alone?"

"Yeah, the boys have made there sweep. Took them a long time but they finally found all the stolen items." Reese said as he directed Helena towards the bedroom.

"Wow, this place reminds me very eerily of our old apartment." Helena said as she looked around.

"There's a secret hiding place that comes out when you pull a certain book." Reese demonstrated. " That's where all the stuff was. We found some scrapbooks over there." Reese pointed back outside to a bookshelf.

Helena picked out one of the scrapbooks and looked in amazement at all the articles and pictures, some of Helena herself. "My God, this woman was…obsessed, with my mother and apparently me." Helena showed Reese a picture of them taken probably only a few months ago. "It creeps me out thinking this woman has been following me without me even knowing it." Helena flipped a couple of pages and saw articles on Batgirl and Batman. "What's gonna happen to her?"

"Well, all she is saying is that she _is_ Catwoman. She won't even aknowledge her real name. My guess is that she is going to be sent to Arkham for an evalutation by the resident psychologist there." Reese said. 

"Helena, could you come back to the Clocktower, Dinah's found something important." Barbara said through the comm.

"Alright, give me a few minutes, Oracle." Helena responded. "Sorry, gotta go for now." Helena kissed Reese and walked towards the balcony.

"Can I call you later for that third date?" Reese asked as he watched her go.

"Sure thing, Detective." Helena said as she leaped off the balcony and into the night.

Helena arrived back at the Clocktower a little while later. "Where's the fire you two?"

"Sorry, Dinah found something that I think you are really gonna want to see." Barbara said.

"What? Where's the kid anyway?" Helena asked looking around.

"I'm here." Dinah said as she walked out of the elevator. "Sorry I was at the Hummer, getting this." Dinah handed the knapsack to Helena.

"I…uh…how…where…?" Helena was dumbfounded. "These…were…tossed into…." Helena was getting choked up.

"I saw the two of you fighting, the knapsack went flying. I saw you take off and kicked her ass, then used my telekinesis to levitate the knapsack out of pawing hands, so to speak." Dinah smiled as she saw the raw emotion Helena was emitting. "Hey, it's okay Helena. I'm glad I saw them fall, they look real important."

"Dinah, you're amazing! Thanks for this…" Helena held up the knapsack. "It means a lot." Helena hugged Dinah.

"Before you go running off to read, how about an update?" Barbara asked.

"Well, according to Reese, the woman doesn't even respond to her own name. She thinks she's Catwoman. He thinks they are gonna send her to Arkham for an eval." Helena said.

"I knew that woman wasn't dealing with a full deck when she said she talked to your mother." Barbara said as she wheeled herself in front of one of her computers. She punched a few keys and a biography of sorts came up on Katrina Katz. "I had a hard time tracing her, her name isn't Catz. It's Catzenburg and she comes from a very wealthy family. Her mother died when she was a child. Father left her here in private school and a nanny's care. I have a feeling she won't be in Arkham for long. There is paperwork in the works from the father's lawyer to transfer her to a private sanitarium in Europe.

"I guess her father doesn't want he dirty laundry aired out in public, so to speak." Helena said bitterly.

At Arkham Asylum a few days later, "I am Catwoman, I tell you!" Katrina yelled as she struggled with her straitjacket.

A woman approached the cell. "Honey, I knew Catwoman, and…" The woman looked at Katrina. "…you ain't her. For one thing, Catwoman never got caught and always landed on her feet" The woman laughed.

Katrina stared at the woman. "Get outta my face, bitch!"

"Oh temper, temper. I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel, your new psychologist. So, tell me all the little juicy details about Catwoman and her daughter…"

A few weeks later at the Clocktower, Barbara was sitting outside on the balcony. The sun was shining on a warm day. Helena came out and sat down next to her. "Hey, you all packed for your weekend?" Helena asked. "What time is Wade picking you up?"

"He should be here in a few minutes." Barbara looked nervous as she fidgeted with her hands.

Helena reached up and grabbed Barbara's hands. "You two are going to have a great time. Dinah and I will survive the weekend, The Delphi system may not though." Helena smirked.

"Oh, that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh." Barbara looked at Helena. "No playing computer games either, you know what happened the last time."

Helena smiled. "Oh yeah, I finished reading my mother's journals today."

"Really?" Barbara tried to sound noncommittal. 

"Yeah, they gave me a whole new perspective on my mother, my father, and you." Helena said looking up at Barbara.

"Me?" Barbara questioned.

"Let's just say, you weren't always the cool, confident, and in control Barbara we all know and love." Helena smirked. "I would love for you to read them, when you get back."

"I would love to, Helena."Barbara answered. _Selina I can only imagine what you wrote about me when I was that young and naïve girl you once knew. I only wish you could see me and your grown daughter now._

Dinah stepped out onto the balcony. "Hey you two, Wade's here. I took down your bags already."

"Thanks, Dinah." Barbara said as she gave Helena's hands a final squeeze and wheeled herself back in.

"Helena that was a way cool idea." Dinah said excitedly

"Hey Wade came up with it, I just helped." Helena answered.

Barbara yelled from inside the Clocktower. "Are you two coming?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Helena whispered to Dinah. "Coming!" Helena yelled back to Barbara.

They rode down the elevator in silence and went outside to meet Wade. They turned the corner and Wade was standing there with a brand new Harley Davidson motorcycle. Barbara stopped in her tracks. Wade walked up to her nonchalantly and kissed her. "Hi, are you ready for that ride to the country?" 

"I…ah…how…?" Barbara stammered. 

"Ah, good questions. You see Helena and I were talking a while back, I kinda put her on the spot and asked her if you missed going from rooftop to rooftop with the wind in your hair." Wade told her. "So I came up with a plan, not exactly on a rooftop but you can still feel the wind in your hair."

Barbara was flabbergasted. "I don't know what to say." Tears started forming.

"I'm sorry." Wade looked disappointed. "I thought this would make you happy."

"No, oh no." Barbara wiped away the tears. "I am just so thrilled you went to all this trouble just for me. How do I get on?"

Wade smiled as they went close to the bike. "Helena and I put some special modifications on the bike. We put some braces on here and here." Wade pointed. " So that your legs are secure, and a few special hand controls incase you want to drive."

"Thank you…" Barbara kissed him soundly on the lips. 

"Okay enough of the mushy stuff, get goin already!" Helena said smiling.

Wade helped Barbara onto the bike and got her secure. "Wait, how is our stuff and my chair going to get up there? This is a big bike but…" Barbara was forestalled with a hand from Helena.

Alfred pulled up in one of the Wayne limousines. "At your service all weekend, Miss Barbara."

"Hey, what better way to waste Wayne money?!" Helena said happily.

"Are you two going to be alright without…" Barbara started.

"Yes we will be fine; Dinah has a crush on the pizza delivery boy anyway." Helena said as Dinah hit her.

"Okay then, see you Sunday night?" Barbara said.

"Yeah see ya, have a great time!" Dinah said as Helena and she walked back towards the Clocktower.

Wade got on the bike and started to put on his helmet. Barbara put hers on. "Oh cool, you got the helmets with the communication system!"

"What else would I have? I am Mr. Oracle after all!" Wade laughed as he watched the limo pull away

"You know, I was never really a Harley Fan, but I think I am now." Barbara said as they pulled away… 

The End


End file.
